Fraksi Manusia
by Ootsutsuki Nero
Summary: Summary : Seorang pahlawan yang mengikuti great war. Terenkarnasi kembali menjadi seorang pemuda. Dan mendirikan sebuah fraksi untuk melindungi para manusia. Akankah ia berhasil?


**Chapter 1 : Reincarnation**

 **Fraksi** **Manusia**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **High school Dxd belong Ichie Isibume.**

 **Rating :** M(jaga-jaga)

 **Genre :** Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship

 **Warning :**

Oc, Ooc, Overpowered!Issei, Calm!Issei, Good!Vali, Calm!Vali, Smart!Issei, Overpowered!Vali, Overpowered!Arthur, Minato!Alive, Typo, Gaje, Alur!Author, Fem!Naru

 **Summary :**

Seorang reinkarnasi Raja Pahlawan, bersama dengan reinkarnasi Raja Ksatria, Raja Penakluk.

Membentuk sebuah Fraksi untuk melindungi manusia, dari bahaya makhluk supranatural.

Akankah mereka berhasil, atau malah hancur.

 **Ootsutsuki nero in...**

Fic ini adalah ganti dari fic the black line, dan perlu saya ingatkan di sini MCnya adalah Issei. Tuhan disini adalah tuhan di anime. Tanpa lama lagi kita mulai.

Happy reading.

 **Story begin**

Beratus-ratus tahun lalu terjadi sebuah perang maha besar yang melibatkan 3 Fraksi yaitu Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat. Karena besarnya perang itu maka disebut **Great War.**

Namun, bukan hanya ketiga Fraksi yang mengikuti perang itu, Hercules sang Raja penakluk dari yunani membawa seluruh pasukan sparta di bawah pimpinannya untuk menghentikan perang itu.

Raja ksatria Arthur beserta panglimanya Lancelot du Lac dan Raja pahlawan Gilgamesh, membawa seluruh pasukannya guna menghentikan perang tsb.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa para Raja bertempur dengan ketiga Fraksi. Karena Great red selaku penjaga celah dimensi tertarik dengan great war sehingga dia keluar dari celah dimensi, hal itu mengakibatkan medan perang berpindah kedunia manusia.

Kalian pasti bertanya 'apa mampu bumi menjadi medan perang Great war'. Itu bisa saja terjadi karena tuhan membuat kekkai yang menahan serangan dari perang tsb.

Selain para Raja, para assasin yang dipimpin oleh Altair, Yu the great yang membawa seluruh pasukan untuk melindungi manusia.

Hercules yang mengamuk langsung memanggil senjata legendarisnya, kapak galaxy. Arthur yang membawa excalibur, Gigamesh dengan pedang ea, Yu dengan pedang goujian, Altair dengan teknik silent kill, Lancelot dengan armor terkeras didunia.

Tapi, semua sia-sia. Setelah Tuhan berhasil menyegel kedua naga surgawi dan mengembalikan Great red ke celah dimensi. Lucifer tiba-tiba menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Tuhan.

Ketujuh Raja yang ada di sana pun murka mereka lalu membunuh Lucifer dengan Tuhan terurai menjadi cahaya dia memberikan kekuatannya pada mereka bertujuh, kekkai yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh tuhan pun hancur.

Gilgamesh diberikan kekuatan cahaya.

Arthur diberikan kekuatan es.

Hercules diberikan kekuatan gravitasi.

Lancelot diberikan kekuatan langit.

Altair diberikan kekuatan molekul.

Yu diberikan kekuatan matahari.

Karena kekkai yang melindungi manusia hancur, maka manusia melihat eksistensi makhluk supranatural. Dan bukan itu saja, para makhluk supranatural - pasukan ketiga Fraksi - malah membunuh para manusia yang tidak bersalah.

Para pahlawan yang melihat itu pun mengamuk di medan perang. Tapi, tak lama kemudian tercipta portal di langit yang mengeluarkan naga berwarna hitam pekat yang menebar aura kegelapan. Naga itu dikenal dengan nama ... **Acnologia.**

Gilgamesh pun menyerang naga itu dan berhasil menyegelnya dalam sebuah sarung pedang. Sarung pedang tempat naga itu disegel dinamakan... **Elucadator**.

Walaupun berhasil menyegel Acnologia ... Gilgamesh harus meregang nyawa, karena dia mendapat luka parah di tubuhnya ... ditambah lagi dia juga kehabisan energi.

Yu yang melihat gilgamesh tewas menggunakan kekuatan barunya untuk membuat bola energi dan menembakannya ke arah pasukan ketiga Fraksi berada. Tak berapa lama bola energi itu meledak di tengah-tengah pasukan ketiga Fraksi

Arthur membuat medan tempur menjadi padang es, Altair membuat ribuan senjata yang melayang di udara yang kemudian menyerang pasukan ketiga Fraksi.

Hercules membuat gravitasi semakin berat sehingga pasukan ketiga Fraksi jatuh terduduk, lancelot yang melihatnya pun menurunkan ribuan petir dari langit yang menyambar pasukan ketiga Fraksi yang tidak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menerangi medan perang tersebut. Namun, setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang bumi kembali seperti semula, seolah tidak pernah terjadi perang apa pun disana. Bukan hanya itu, para manusia yang mati pun dihidupkan kembali.

Tapi, para Pahlawan yang masih hidup menghilang, seolah ditelan bumi.

Fraksi Iblis kehilangan setengah klan dari 72 klan yang ada, para Malaikat jatuh kehilangan 3/4 pasukannya, sedangkan Malaikat kehilangan 1/2 pasukan.

Para Fraksi sepakat untuk berdamai dan mendirikan sekolah di kuoh sebagai bukti perdamaian mereka.

Namun Fraksi Iblis harus mengalami peperangan lagi, karena keturunan mao lama yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu, walaupun berhasil dimenangkan oleh para Iblis muda.

Para keturunan mao lama menyebut diri sebagai Old Mao Satan Fiction, sedangkan para Iblis muda disebut Anti-Mao Satan Fiction.

 **Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

 **Issei Pov**

Perkenalkan namaku Hyodou Issei, usiaku tujuh belas tahun, aku sekolah di SMA SMA itu adalah buatan ketiga Fraksi. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa itu ketiga Fraksi, sebenarnya didunia ini bukan hanya ada manusia saja. Tetapi, masih ada makhluk para makhluk supranatural, yaitu : Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, Malaikat, Vampire, Yokai, Dewa dan lainnya.

Ketiga Fraksi yang kumaksud adalah Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat.

Mengapa aku bisa masuk ke sana. Itu karena aku memliki Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear adalah berkat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada manusia untuk membantu kehidupan manusia, Sacred Gear bisa berupa aksesoris maupun senjata. Diantara banyaknya Sacred Gear ada yang disebut Longinus.

Longinus adalah Sacred Gear yang konon bisa membunuh tuhan. Walaupun begitu aku tidak percaya, mana mungkin tuhan menciptakan alat yang mampu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Longinus sendiri ada 13, yaitu : True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilaton Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear, dan Telos Karma.

Oh, ya aku memiliki 2 orang adik, walaupun mereka tidak pernah menganggapku kakaknya. Nama mereka adalah Hyodou Menma dan Hyodou Naruko. Menma dan Naruko memiliki Sacred Gear yang termasuk Longinus.

Menma memiliki Boosted Gear yang tersegel salah satu naga surgawi yaitu Welsh Dragon Ddraig, sedangkan Naruko memiliki Sacred Gear Absolut Demise.

Oh ya mengenai apa Sacred Gear ku akan terjawab nanti.

''Issei cepat bangun''

''Baik, bu. Tunggu sebentar''yang memanggilku tadi adalah ibuku, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk membantunya di dapur.

Setelah mandi aku langsung memakai pakaian seragam sekolahku, tak lupa kacamata tebal yang selalu kupakai meski hampir setiap hari aku dibully karena kacamata yang kupakai ditambah dengan sifat mesumku?Sebenarnya aku tidak mesum, itu semua adalah 'topeng' sandiwara yang harus selalu aku pakai di sekolah.

 **Di meja makan**

''Issei bagaimana mengenai sekolahmu?''tanya ayah. ''Baik kok, ayah''ujarku sambil tersenyum.

''Cih, baik apanya culun''ucap Menma, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu.

''Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik pada kakakmu menma''ayah menatap tajam adikku itu.

''Nafsu makanku hilang, ayo Naruko kita pergi''lalu Menma dan Naruko pergi tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya.

''Hah''aku mengalihkan tatapnku ke ayah.

''Sudahlah ayah seolah kau tak tahu sikapnya saja''

''Aku, berangkat dulu''

''Hati-hati ya Issei''

 **Issei pov end**

 **Di sekolah**

 **Issei pov**

kyyaaaaa Rias-onesama, Akeno-onesama, Kuroka-onesama, Naruko-onesama

Kyaaaa Kiba-kun, Menma-kun.

Kalian dengar teriakan tadi, sebenarnya aku sangat terganggu dengan teriakan itu. Tapi aku harus terus memasang 'topeng' ini. Oh, ya soal mengapa mereka meneriakkan nama-nama itu. Karena yang mereka sebut tadi adalah nama-nama orang tercantik/tertampan di SMA Kuoh

''Yo, Issei''yang memanggilku tadi adalah temanku Matsuda dan Motohama.

''Wah liat oppai Rias-onesama, Akeno-onesama, dan Kuroka-onesama memantul-mantul''mengapa mereka tidak menyebut nama adikku, itu karena mereka tak ingin aku tersinggung. Walau pun mereka mesum mereka adalah teman yang baik menurutku.

''Uwoooohhhh''kami bertiga berteriak, sebenarnya aku malas menggunakan topeng mesum ini. Tapi mau bagimana lagi.

Iihhhh, itu trio mesum jangan dekat-dekat nanti mereka bisa menghamili kalian.

'Kami' pun terpuruk dengan ucapan mereka, atau mungkin hanya kedua temanku.

Aku lupa, Kuoh Akademy adalah sekolah yang dibuat ketiga Fraksi sebagai bentuk perdamaian. Matsuda dan Motohama juga memiliki Sacred Gear.

Sistem rank disini dibagi menjadi 6 : yaitu C, B, A, S, SS, dan SSS.

Kalian ingin tau aku rank apa. Aku dimasukan ke rank D. Di rank D kebanyakan adalah mereka yang tidak tahu apa Sacred Gear mereka atau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Aku masuk rank D untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa aku beritahukan.

 **Normal pov**

''Hei Issei ayo cepat masuk kelas''ujar Matsuda sambil berlari.

''Baik''ucap Issei sambil mengikuti mereka.

 **Skip time**

Issei berlari dan menabrak seorang gadis berambut merah.

''Ma-maaf Rias-senpai aku buru-buru''ucap Issei lalu mencoba untuk pergi, namun...

 **brukkk**

...Issei terjatuh karena ada yang menjegalnya.

''Apa maksudmu ... Menma''

''Minta maaf pada pacarku brengsek''Ucap Menma

''Terima kasih Menma-kun''ujar Rias saat Menma membantunya berdiri.

 **Issei pov**

Aku lupa memberitahu bahwa Rias-senpai adalah salah satu Iblis disini. Iblis murni bisa membangkitkan manusia menjadi Iblis sepertinya. Contohnya saja adikku, Menma dan Naruko menjadi Iblis karena tawaran mereka.

Aku membenci iblis, sekalipun itu adalah manusia yang diubah jadi Iblis. Begitu pula adikku, aku membenci mereka. Namun, karena Ayahku memintaku untuk tidak membenci adik-adikku maka aku pun menurutinya.

Soal kenapa ayahku bisa tahu, itu karena dia dulunya seorang ex-exorsist.

 **Normal pov**

''Sudahlah Sekiryuutei dan Gremory, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini atau aku yang harus menghukum kalian''ucap sosok yang keluar dari dekat pintu.

Mereka terkejut, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu.

''ka-kau apa yang kau inginkan, jika kau ingin bertarung dengan Menma-kun aku tak akan membiarkannya''ucap Rias.

''Memangnya siapa yang mau bertarung dengan orang lemah sepertinya. Dia masih jauh dari levelku''ucap sosok itu, namanya adalah Vali.

''Sebaiknya kalian pergi atau aku yang harus membuat kalian pergi dengan caraku''ujar Vali.

Kemudian mereka pergi.

''Hah, mengapa kau tak melawannya, bocah kacamata?''tanya Vali. ''Jika kau sekali lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan itu maka dengan senang hati aku akan membuat kau tak akan melihat hari esok, bocah ubanan''jawab Issei.

''Apa maksudmu hah?Orang kelebihan hormon''tanya Vali. ''Kau tau sendiri itu hanya topeng fetish pantat''jawab Issei.

''Ck, bisakah kau buka topengmu itu...Gilgamesh''ucap Vali. ''Mungkin nanti pada saat kejuaraan rating game...Hercules''ucap Issei.

''Aku tunggu itu Gilgamesh''ucap Vali. ''Hercules...jika kau berani bertarung dengan adikku ... aku sendiri yang akan bertarung denganmu. Dan juga ingat, dia bukan lagi rivalmu ... Hakurryusinkou(naga putih sejati), dan lagi pula yang boleh menyakitinya hanyalah aku''ucap Issei.

''Akan kuingat itu...Gilgamesh, lagipula hanya kau dan 'mereka' yang kuanggap sebagai rival''ucap Vali sambil berjalan.

 **Skip time di kelas**

''Nah, sekarang kita akan melakukan Rating game, persiapkan diri kalian dan segera masuk ke stadium''ujar Iruka-sensei.

''Baik, sensei''jawab semua murid serempak.

Namun, ada satu orang yang hanya diam

'akhirnya...tiba saatnya'ucapnya sambil membuka mata.

 **Di stadium**

''Selamat datang di acara rating game. Di rating game kali ini keempat mao yaitu Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodius, bersama gubernur Malaikat jatuh Azazael, dan wakilnya Baraqiel. Serta keempat seraph yaitu, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, dan Uriel datang menghadiri acara Rating game kali ini''ucap seseorang dengan rambut perak atau yang dikenal dengan nama Grayfia.

''Rating game kali ini aturannya masih sama seperti Rating game kemarin, yaitu dilarang membunuh lawan. Cara pemilihan peserta, dilayar nanti akan diacak siapa yang akan bertanding. Pilihannya ada 3, yaitu satu lawan satu, satu lawan kelompok, dan kelompok lawan kelompok''

''Untuk rating game pertama akan dimasukan 4 peserta''ucap Grayfiya.

Nama di layar pun diacak

''Orang yang terpilih :''

''Vali Lucifer''

Vali yang membuka matanya

''Kelompok Gremory''

Rias sedikit was-was karena lawannya adalah Vali yang merupakan Hakuryuukou

''Kelompok Sitri''

Sona hanya diam dan berpikir

''dan...Hyodou Issei''

Saat mendengar nama terakhir disebut Vali tersenyum tipis.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang yang membawa pedang dan 2 orang di sampingnya langsung melihat ke arah arena.

''Oni-chan, Gilga-nii akan bertarung ya''ucap sosok yang lebih pendek dari sosok yang membawa pedang.

''Benar sekali imotou''ucap sosok yang membawa pedang.

''Menarik ya...ne Arthur...Sasuke''ucap sosok yang baru datang - dia memakai jubah berwarna abu-abu/pakaian Altair di assasin's creed - . ''Begitulah Itachi-nii''ucap sosok yang dari tadi di samping sosok yang membawa pedang.

 **Disisi lainnya**

''Akhirnya kau menunjukkan dirimu...Gilgamesh''ucap sosok yang membawa pedang dipunggungnya, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan memakai jubah.

 **Kembali ke arena**

''Kalian boleh memilih sekutu, waktu kalian memilih hanya 30 detik''ucap Grayfia.

Mendengar itu Rias tersenyum, jika ia bisa bersekutu dengan Vali maka ia tak perlu khawatir jika Vali nanti akan bertarung dengan Menma.

''Aku akan bersama bocah kacamata''ucapan Vali sontak saja membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut kecuali beberapa orang.

''Apa maksudmu bocah ubanan''seru Issei

'Seperti biasanya Hercules dan Gilgamesh dimanapun selalu bertengkar'batin beberapa orang.

 **TBC**

Saya menyatukan prologe dan chapter 1, dan saya kenapa ada Fem!Naru di warning, itu karena saya diingetin bahwa Naruko itu adalah Fem!naruto oleh saya udah memperbaiki typonya.

Ini balasan review, yang pakai akun udah saya PM, saran kalau mau flame pake begitu saya bisa jawab flamenya.

Aries: Yang ada Fem!Naru, gan.

Lol: Lihat jawaban Aries.

Chuchu: ?

Tyris: ?

Zeinn: Saya gak mau populer, gan.

Silent reader: Lihat jawaban Aries.

Guest: Akan saya usahakan.

The ereaser: Lihat jawaban Aries, soal saya ngemis review itu gak bener, menurut saya review itu adalah saran reader ke author, gan.

Yah, sekian dari saya.

RnR

 **Ootsutsuki nero out...**

 **See you in next chapter**


End file.
